Eragon: The contine
by TheBigestEragonFanLOL
Summary: This is the continue of the Eragon series
1. Chapter 1

Eragon:The continue of the

Inheritance-Cycle

Chapter 1.

After the war was over the elves dwarves and humans lived in peace. Queen Nasuada gave helping hands for the empire. Everything went good except one thing, the dragon riders. One year pasted and Eragon still don't found a good home for the new _generation of_ the dragon riders. Even the elder dragons couldn't help. One day a great idea poped out from Eragons head. _Beirland!-_he said to Saphira. _Good choice. Its out from Alagaesia and its not to far away,so we can comunicate whit the nations._-replied Saphira. _Glaedr, Umaroth!_- he shouted on his mental voice. _Yes Eragon?_-Umaroth asked. _Beirland!_-replied. _Thats going to be good. Its hard to attack with ships, and its out of Alagaesia and it has much mountians. There's only one problem: Eoam. That village is imported by humans._-Umaroth said. _We will import other nations there to._-replied Eragon. _Ok,its ok discus it whit Nasuada,Orik and Arya._- They said then Eragon broke the connection. He just woke up when he good the idea. He dressed up,then he went out from his castle in Irilea. He went to Nasuada's palace,when he had been attacked Mentaly by Triana. _Its ok im Eragon._ She let him in. It was noon when he got to Nasuada's throne.

-Queen Nasuada I got good news for you-he said.

-Eragon you dont need to talk to me like this- she replied in a tired voice.

-Nasuada I wanted to say that me and dragons found out that we could teach the riders in Beirland- he said hapily.

-Good news- she replied.

-There's only one problem: Eoam- answered Eragon.

-And what is the problem there?- asked Nasuada

-That village is full of humans- said Eragon seriously

-Oh i will take care of that village- said Nasuada understandig

-I need to travel to Farthen Dur to tell the news to Orik, than to Nar Carzhvog and at least I'm going to travel to tell the great news to Arya.

-I know whats beetwen you and Arya.-said Nasuada causing Eragon to freeze.

-What did you want say?-he asked .

-Good luck for you Eragon Shadeslayer-she sad then Eragon left the room.

_**Sorry for the short chapter but i will countinue it**__._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time to travel**

The next morning Eragon woke early. He started to grab the things for the long travel when he sudennly heard a knock ont he door. He went there and opened it. It was Elva.

-Hi Eragon Shadeslayer- greeted Elva.

-Hi Elva, what were you doing after the war?-asked Eragon.

-I was eating, and I live so peacful- answered Elva.

-Ok, then bie- said Eragon and walked out from the castle. _Saphira!_- he shouted on his mental voice. _Im here little one. Dont shout like this, everyone heard it._- said Saphira on his singing mental voice. _Are you ready for the flight to Farthen Dur?_- asked Eragon. _I'm always ready_- she answered. After that they flew out Ilirea. They flew high to the Beor-Mountains. After five hours of flying they reached the legs of the great Beor-Mountians. They flew fast. Only two hours passed and they were in Farthen Dur. Orik greeted them warmly.

-Hello Eragon, how are you?- asked Orik.

-Fine, and got great news fou you- said Eragon.

-What is it?- asked Orik excited. 

-We foung the great place for the dragon riders. Beirland. Its far from all of the nations and its realy hard to attack- replied Eragon.

-That is a realy good place. We should have an ocaison for that!- answered Orik hapily.

-Sorry but I can't stay. I need to go to different places of Alagaesia to tell all the nations the good news- said Eragon.

-You can't even stay for this night?- asked Orik disappointed.

-No we need to be fast- said Eragon saidly.

-Then we give you food, then go- replied Orik. After that Eragon packed up and was ready for the flight. _Go!_- he said to Saphira, than they flew up high. _We should go to the elves first._- said Saphira. _Thats true._- he said, and flew high and fast to reach Du Weldenvarden.

_**I know its short but all chapters would be at least 300 words.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late chapter. I had not go time for it.**

Chapter 3:

It was dark, only the light of the campfire was lightning. Eragon and Saphira was halfways to Ellesmera. _Well it was a big journey to here Eragon, you should rest till tomorow._ – said Saphira. _What do you think about my relationship?_-asked Eragon. _Whit Arya?_- said the question Saphira. _Yes, do you think that kiss was forward?_- asked Eragon with not a little amount of emotion on his mental voice. _Eragon, it made you happy so I proud of that. _– replied Saphira. _And now, good night little one._ – said Saphira and then she fel asleep. Next day when they woke they flew straight to the woods. Ofter one hours flying they reached Du Welden Varden. Not much time elpassed, and then they saw the guards of the great town, Ellesmera. _You know Saphira I'm pretty excited._- said Eragon. _You're like a kid. You worry to much. You love her, and she loves you._- said Spahira. _I know,but we wouldn't see them often when we go to that island._- replied Eragon. They finished talking because they reached the city. They was in the city. They were walking across the main line, and than they saw Arya and Fírnen. They were standing there waiting for them. When Saphira saw Fírnen, they both flew up high in the sky. Arya was smiling after Fírnen, as how Eragon did so. They walked closer to each other. –Welcome Back Eragon Shadeslayer in Ellesmera – said Arya. –I'm glad to be here- said Eragon and smiled at Arya. After this they went in to the big hall of the elves. –So why are you here Eragon?- said Arya while they walked in the hall. –Nothing special, only we find a place for the riders- said Eragon in humor. –You always had a good sence of humor Eragon, so where? - asked Arya. –Well Beirland- answered Eragon. –That's good Eragon, a great idea- said Arya with happiness in her voice. –So next week we are going there, and know we are here to say goodbye- said Eragon with sadness. –Don't be sad Eragon we will see each other later. You're not to far- said Arya. They didn't talked about this later, or ther relationship. So, after the dinner Eragon went to Arya's house. She lived in the small hut of Oromis. When Eragon went in he saw the fairth that he made of Arya. –I don't thought that you kept that fairth- said Eragon, while he looked on Arya. –Well it's a good picture, so why would I throw it out.

**So I think this was a long one. Reminder: I do not own any characters of Christopher Paolini.**


End file.
